Sakura MiniOne Shot Collection
by PsychoticVampire
Summary: Just a few drabbles I made about Sakura. I wanted to rate it somewhere between K  and T, but ended up with T.


**Author's note;** Okay, so, hey, this is my second story(ish-thing)! : D Um, I did this when I was kind of tired so… sorry if it doesn't make sense, lol. I don't have a grammar check-program-thingie either, so I probably have a bunch of grammatical mistakes and misspellings and stuff. Oh, and I don't own Naruto (sadly).

Also, this is the thing that I did;

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

Do 10 (I only did 8 though, I discovered when I was editing them) songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artists.

* * *

><p><strong>Character; Sakura Haruno.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the memories – Fall out boy.<strong>

Naruto and all the others had fallen in battle, either hurt or dead. It was her against him now, and deep inside, she'd always known it would come to this. She looked him deep in the eyes for the last time before she delivered her final blow. It had all ended there; No more tears for her lost teammate, no more begging for him to change. It was all over now. She closed her eyes as she fell to the ground, exhausted and heartbroken. _Thanks for the memories, Sasuke._

**Bad Boys – Alexandra Burke. **

Ino and Sakura had both come home from each their B-ranked mission, and they were stoked. They decided to have a sleepover, a proper girl night at last at Inos house. After they had listened to music, painted each other's toenails and then they found themselves in silence. Sakura itched to ask Ino a question she had thought about a lot during a mission. She sighed and finally asked her friend:

"Why do you think we like bad boys so much, Ino?" The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know. It's something about the mysterious, dark attitude, I think. It's hot."

**Cancer – My Chemical Romance.**

Her mouth was dry, and the ache in her heart was unbearable. The diagnose for Naruto's disease was undeniable; she was the one that had made it, after all. _Cancer_. She sobbed quietly. Why? Why did everyone she ever loved have to go away? First Sasuke, and now Naruto. Maybe she was meant to be alone in life.**.**

**Open your eyes – Snow patrol.**

"Hey, Sakura." The pinkette turned around to see a familiar cheery blonde grinning at her. She smiled back at him.

"Hey, Naruto. Wha…" She didn't complete her sentence, because the next thing she knew, someone had thrown a paper bag over her. She was too surprised to react before it was too late; she couldn't get out now that that someone had woven chakra threads around the bag, that were impossible to break loose. She felt her fury building up.

"Naruto!" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" Oh, she was so going to beat the crap out of that little nitwit. Suddenly the paper bag was taken off her, and she stood in a clearing full off beautiful pink cherry blossoms. She was breath-taken.

"Naruto…" She breathed.

**The mixed tape – Jack's mannequin**

Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha mansion with butterflies in her stomach. The mixed tape she'd worked on the last days was in her left hand, her right pressing the door bell. She waited eagerly for Sasuke to open. After a few seconds, the door opened, and there stood the most beautiful raven-haired boy.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"I…" She blushed. "I just wanted to give you this," she said, and handed him the mixed tape.

"Hn."

**Riot – Three Days grace**

Sakura had woken up that morning with a terrible mood and a very short temper. All because of that bastard – Sasuke. The one she'd confessed her infinite love to, and that had just left her unconscious on a bench. She'd headed straight to the training field after goggling down some milk and brushed her teeth, not even bothering to brush her shoulder-length pink hair. It was probably best that way, since all she wanted was to punch someone. Someone named Sasuke. She wanted to kick something, scream, make a mess. She wanted to riot. Against the world, against Orochimaru, against Sasuke, against everyone.

**Smile – Lily Allen.**

Sakura stood and waited for Sasuke and Kakashi on the bridge. Suddenly Sasuke appeared beside her. She greeted him with an enthusiastic "Hi Sasuke!" and smiled. He grunted in response and looked down on the water, like he couldn't care less.

**Ready – Unknown**

Sakura stood in front of Tsunade-samas office with mixed feelings. She knew that training with the Hokage wouldn't be easy; still, if she was ever going to get stronger – strong enough to save Sasuke – she had to train hard. The pinkette took a deep breath and then carefully knocked on the door two times. A calm "Come in." was heard, and Sakura opened the door and stepped into her Sensei's office. "Sit down." Tsunade said and gestured to the chair across of her desk.

* * *

><p>So, I hoped you liked it! Please review. I mean, really, please. Pretty please. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? :D Seriously, it would make my day. Also, I love, love, love constructive critisism. But please don't be mean D:<p>

_Peace out._


End file.
